Sonhos
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: -Yaoi-Lemon- Lembranças... devaneios de uma noite de sonhos. - 1º Challenge What If do NFF - Kardia e Dégel - Presente para minha amiga Nana Pizani


**Sonhos**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** 1º Challenge What If do NFF– Missing Scene de Lost Canvas/Saint Seiya – Volume 12 do Mangá brasileiro – Slash, MxM relationship, Romance/Angunst (não muito).

**Advertências:** Contém spoillers do volume 12, Sexo.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Lembranças... devaneios de uma noite de sonhos.

**Item escolhido:** 7 - "Você vive hoje uma vida que gostaria de viver por toda a eternidade?" (Friedrich Nietzsche)

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Agradecimento:** A minha amiga fofíssima, Aquarius Chann por pegar minha fic para betar quando eu desanimei e me deu uma 'injeção' de ânimo. Merci, adorada! Sabe o que me fez bloquear e agradeço as palavras amigas. Meu carinho e amizade para sempre!

_Presente para minha amiga Nana Pizani. Naninha não é seu aniversário, mas creio que não precisamos ter datas especiais para presentear amigas que gostamos muito, né não? E não fica bravinha comigo por não mostrar-te a fic e não deixá-la betar, afinal não teria graça. Adoro tu!_

**oOoOoOo**

**Santuário de Athena **

**Grécia – 1743**

Havia aceitado o comando da deusa. Um pedido como aquele em tais situações não haveria como recusar. Não para um cavaleiro tão racional, calmo e que crescera naquelas terras.

Em seu templo, o décimo primeiro, trancara-se em sua biblioteca. Apesar de ser considerado dentre todos os cavaleiros o mais sábio, ali estava ele: estudando... pesquisando sobre Graad Azul.

Conhecia muito bem aquele local onde os descendentes dos cavaleiros enviados com a incumbência de guardar alma de Poseidon fixaram morada.

Não queria equivocar-se. A missão assumida é de suma importância e se necessário fosse, daria sua vida para completar o que lhe fora pedido. Precisaria levar alguém consigo, não que não conseguisse cumprir a missão sozinho, mas se ele tombasse em batalha, outro terminaria o que ele começara.

Com os olhos um tanto cansados, retirou os óculos de leitura e aproximou-se da janela. Estava sentindo uma pequena vibração e, surpreendeu-se com o que viu nos céus... Lost Canvas. O imperador do submundo estava trabalhando rapidamente. Voltou seus pensamentos novamente para a missão assumida. Seu coração acelerou um tanto em pensar naquele que o conhecia tão bem. O parceiro ideal... Não soube dizer ao certo quando perdeu-se em pensamentos, mas a recordação surgira rapidamente.

**oOo**

Conheciam-se desde tenra idade. Haviam estreitado os laços de amizade mais devido a uma solicitação do Patriarca. Com o passar dos anos e as constantes "febres" do cavaleiro protetor do oitavo templo, acabaram por conhecerem-se muito bem.

Por vezes o jeito frio e sabichão era suplantado pelo despojado, belicoso e digamos que até cheio de si do escorpiano. O amalucado cavaleiro por vezes deliciava-se com suas agruras apenas para conseguir ver nos lábios do frio cavaleiro o sorriso que ele sabia ser só para si. Estavam quase sempre juntos e, naquela manhã, o espaçoso escorpiano sentiu falta de uma pessoa... Daquele com quem treinava todos os dias.

Sabia que nunca o aquariano se atrasaria tanto para aparecer. Talvez, quem sabe, ele havia ficado entretido com algum livro e perdera a hora, mas raras foram as vezes em que isso acontecera. Bufou. Voltou seus olhos para todos os lados. A arena abalroada de cavaleiros, todos treinando. Foi quando o avistou. Mediu-o dos pés a cabeça. A calça colada ao corpo, a camisa azul claro de babados, os cabelos esvoaçantes ao sabor da brisa matutina. Inconscientemente, o poderoso cavaleiro passou a língua pelos lábios. Por mais que estivesse acostumado com o jeito de se vestir do outro, não se cansava de admirá-lo e imaginar-se despindo-o... peça por peça.

- Não irá treinar hoje? – Perguntou tão logo o cavaleiro gelado aproximou-se. Mirou-o nos olhos como sempre fazia.

- Bom dia, Kardia! – Preferiu não responder-lhe sem antes usar sua polidez. Não deu a mínima para o jeito com que era olhado e sustentou-lhe o olhar.

- Esperei por você. – Kardia resolveu não testar a paciência de cavaleiro tão frio como o amado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Dégel?

- Saí para caminhar um pouco. Precisava pensar, ficar sozinho. Desculpe se não passei em seu templo.

- Dégel, você já é quase um ermitão, não precisa sair para ficar sozinho. – Kardia alfinetou. – Basta refugiar-se em sua biblioteca. Ninguém tem coragem de incomodá-lo quando lá está. – Sorriu, um riso irônico... debochado.

- Ninguém? – Dégel arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kardia era o único dentre todos que fugia a regra. O aquariano deixou um leve sorriso iluminar-lhe a face ao ver o olhar brincalhão do escorpiano. Fez menção de deixá-lo, mas parou ao ter sua passagem impedida pelo amado. A unha rubra em direção ao seu pescoço.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Perguntou. Os olhos muito azuis cravados nas íris que lembravam a gelo polido de tão azuis que eram.

Dégel mirou-o sem piscar. Estava indiferente. O escorpiano sempre tentava surpreendê-lo com aquela tática. Seu silêncio deixava o cavaleiro a sua frente inconformado e, por vezes, irritado. Sabia que se não dissesse nada o outro o atormentaria pelo resto da vida.

- Vou para meu templo! – Respondeu. Na voz nenhuma emoção.

- Ah não, Dégel! Assim morrerei de tédio e minha agulha vai enferrujar! – Moveu um pouco a mão. O outro nem piscou. – Quero um desafio a minha altura. – Sorriu-lhe, um sorriso matreiro, sedutor, quem sabe até demente. Não que ele fosse, mas...

- Kardia... – Murmurou. O olhar gélido sustentando o flamejante do escorpiano.

- Vamos, Dégel... vá trocar de roupa e venha combater comigo, ou se preferir, fique e não se importe com essa sua roupa afrancesada. – Passou a língua novamente pelos lábios. Na verdade o que gostaria de fazer era muito impróprio para o local.

O aquariano revirou os olhos. Baixou a mão do cavaleiro e passou por ele sem nada dizer. Não era de fugir de nada, mas não estava com vontade de treinar.

- Dégel...

Voltou-se lentamente. Bufou. – Volto em alguns minutos, Kardia. Tenha um pouco de paciência. – Pediu. Balançou a cabeça ao notar o riso satisfeito e irônico do escorpiano. Nada disse. Tornou a virar-se. – Não tem jeito mesmo! – Murmurou para si mesmo.

- Disse alguma coisa, Dégel? – Kardia perguntou. Ele havia dado alguns passos na direção do outro dourado e captou fragmentos de algo dito.

- Não, Kardia... eu não disse nada. – Voltou a cabeça para o grego e fincou os olhos nos dele.

- Então não demore! – Pediu. Um sorriso devastador nos lábios. – Minha agulha ainda pode enferrujar! – Gargalhou.

Dando de ombros, Dégel deixou a arena. Ainda não conseguia entender como se deixava levar por ele... bem, talvez, por que Kardia lhe fosse muito mais que um amigo.

**oOo**

O sol despedia-se no horizonte. O quarto amplo com a cama enorme mergulhava na penumbra. Aos poucos o céu azul claro ia ganhando nuances azuis escuros e as primeiras estrelas despontavam na abobada enegrecida. Aquela era a hora predileta para aquele cavaleiro.

Recostado no umbral da janela, os cabelos úmidos e de cor exótica caiam-lhe pelas costas, encontrava-se o detentor do décimo primeiro templo. Devidamente trajado de negro, quase não poderia ser notado. Voltou-se. Mirou o cômodo já imerso na escuridão. Caminhou a passos largos até o castiçal triplo de bronze e acendeu as três velas que lá se encontravam. A claridade bruxuleante iluminou-lhe as feições másculas... bonita. Voltou-se para o local onde estava. Voltou os olhos para as estrelas contemplando-as. Deixou que um leve sorriso surgisse em seus lábios finos. Ele chegara.

Como sempre, o belicoso cavaleiro ao adentrar no templo silencioso fez questão de anunciar-se, não que fosse necessário, mas o fazia, pois adorava fazer com que seu amado o esperasse como se ele não mexesse com sua libido... com seus desejos e anseios. Ao entrar no quarto, o grego piscou algumas vezes e parou observando a silhueta bem definida banhada pela pouca claridade da lua, que no céu despontava. Uma tentação. As calças coladas nas pernas, a blusa elegante com os punhos largos lembrando os babados dos vestidos das jovens em bailes de debutantes. Sorriu de lado. Um sorriso malicioso, devastador. Aproximou-se a passos lentos.

Ainda de costas o aquariano não se virou, pois não haveria necessidade. Conhecia muito bem o 'invasor'. Não tinha motivos e nem razões para zangar-se e atacá-lo, não quando em seu peito, seu coração batia descompassado. Deixou-se ser abraçado por trás. Os corpos moldando-se. Sorriu.

- Você demorou. – Comentou sem emoção alguma.

- Hmm... – Inalou o perfume que desprendia dos cabelos e do pescoço alvo do amado. – Sua eloqüência me dá mais tesão, Dégel! – Afastou-lhe os cabelos do pescoço. Deslizou a ponta da língua na pele delicada e agora exposta do aquariano. Cravou os dentes no mesmo local e regozijou-se ao sentir o corpo de encontro a si estremecer... serpentear um pouco de encontro ao seu. Sabia que se o pescoço alvo ficasse marcado, o aquariano iria reclamar, mas o que fazer? Kardia adorava vê-lo se irritar, o que quase nunca acontecia devido ao autocontrole ferrenho que o aquariano tem.

Recostando mais seu corpo no do grego, o francês tombou a cabeça um pouco para trás repousando-a no ombro do outro. Deliciava-se com as carícias que as mãos e os lábios habilidosos do escorpiano lhe proporcionavam. Gemidos baixos escapavam por seus lábios entreabertos. Sentiu os lábios provocativos e incendiantes roçarem no pavilhão de sua orelha. Fechou os olhos lentamente. Queria saborear aquele momento como se fosse o último.

- Kar-dia... – Murmurou. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele cavaleiro. Sabia que ele estava apenas começando com seu joguinho de sedução e que, muito provavelmente, ele gostaria de saber sobre algo.

- Onde foi essa manhã? – A pergunta rápida e certeira. As mãos continuavam apalpando e deslizando por toda a lateral do corpo do francês.

Dégel sorriu. Ele tinha certeza que o amante queria algo. Kardia por vezes tornava-se muito óbvio, ainda mais quando não demonstrava seu ciúme.

- Como disse, fui andar um pouco. – Tentou concentrar-se e refletir sobre o que iria dizer, mas era impossível com Kardia provocando-o tanto.

- Hmm... – O escorpiano grunhiu próximo a orelha do amado. Aproveitou-se da situação para mordiscar o lóbulo. – Não vai querer me contar, Dégel? Achei que entre nós não haveriam segredos. – A voz levemente rouca. Deslizou uma das mãos para a frente da camisa refinada e escorregou-a por entre os amarrilhos frouxos, quase abertos. Imaginou como seu querido e frio cavaleiro do gelo estaria se pudesse admirá-lo com uma luz mais forte do que a da lua e do castiçal.

O grego retirou a mão de dentro da camisa e enrodilhou o dedo indicador no amarrilho. A mão de Dégel segurou-lhe o pulso evitando o que ele queria fazer. Lentamente, o cavaleiro do gelo virou-se ficando de frente para o amado. Sustentou-lhe o olhar.

– Kardia, não quero falar sobre esse assunto. Não foi nada de mais. – Na realidade até fora. Estava preocupado com os rumores do começo da Guerra Santa e principalmente com as variações de cosmos, alguns muito maléficos. Não poderia contar sobre isso a ele. – Eu apenas cansei de ficar enfurnado em minha biblioteca. – Não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas fora tarde demais.

Kardia mirou-o com interesse. Seus olhos fazendo a pergunta que não quis fazer. Com uma mão puxou-o para si e cingiu-lhe a cintura. Afundou a mão direita nas madeixas esverdeadas e travou-lhe o pescoço para que não desviasse seu olhar do dele. O aquariano por sua vez, baixou os olhos e evitou dizer qualquer coisa. – Não quero estragar o momento, Dégel, mas você ainda irá me falar o que lhe afligiu, ou devo dizer aflige? – Perguntou.

- Kardia, se começar assim melhor retirar-se, não quero falar sobre o assunto. Não agora. Vamos aproveitar que estamos juntos, que podemos desfrutar da companhia um do outro. – Pediu ao voltar seus olhos para os dele.

Um sorriso sádico surgiu nos lábios carnudos do escorpiano. Sem nada dizer aproximou seus lábios dos do amante e o beijou. Um beijo exigente e sedutor. Ao sentir que o aquariano se entregava a luxuria, deslizou a mão que se encontrava no pescoço alvo pelo ombro e braço em uma leve carícia. Em um movimento rápido roçou a palma da mão pelo baixo ventre do amado e tocou-o intimamente. Regozijou-se ao ver o francês arfar e fechar os olhos. Espalmou a mão sobre o desejo do amante.

Os lábios separaram-se quando respirar se fez necessário. Kardia prensou-o contra a parede. Segurou fortemente ambas as mãos de Dégel e novamente o beijou. Colou seu corpo no dele e deixou que seus desejos roçassem em uma muda provocação.

- Kar-dia... – O cavaleiro de gelo gemeu-lhe o nome assim que seus lábios foram libertos. Por mais que quisesse resistir à sensualidade e ao erotismo do escorpiano, suas barreiras sempre caíam por terra. Tentou controlar-se. Resistir ao fascínio que sempre os envolvia. Mas as mãos hábeis de Kardia uniram as suas acima de sua cabeça. Com uma mão apenas, o grego o conteve. Poderia livrar-se dele, mas não fazia questão... não naquele momento. Arfou ao sentir a outra mão do grego deslizar de sua cintura para a lateral de seu corpo. As unhas raspando por sobre o tecido fino de sua camisa.

O grego aproximou seus lábios do lóbulo da orelha do francês. Lentamente deslizou uma de suas pernas para o meio das dele e com cuidado dobrou-a. Massageou o desejo do outrem com o joelho. Fincou seus olhos nos dele e sorriu de lado ao ver a chama do desejo iluminar as íris claras que lembravam ao gelo polido de tão azuis. Deliciou-se ao escutar o gemido baixo que escapou pelos lábios levemente abertos do amado.

- Dégel... – Ronronou. Os lábios roçando na pele delicada da orelha. – Acha que... – Fez uma pequena pausa. - ...você vive hoje uma vida que gostaria de viver por toda a eternidade? – Perguntou. Preferia trocar de assunto para não estragar a noite. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo e baixando a perna colou seu corpo no do outro.

- Kardia... Sabe muito bem que não temos expectativas de chegarmos a envelhecer. – Dégel tinha os pés no chão. Tinha plena consciência de que nada adiantaria planejar o futuro se não saberiam se estariam vivos após a guerra que se aproximava rapidamente.

- Sim, eu sei... – Roçou o corpo no do outro. Queria com aquilo minar os pensamentos coerentes. Queria-o de uma forma diferente. Não havia planejado nada, simplesmente estava agindo conforme sua vontade. – Mas você já teve sonhos? – Fez nova pergunta. Ao ver-lhe a expressão começar a mudar, deslizou a mão para dentro da camisa afrancesada e enrodilhou um dos mamilos com os dedos. Beliscou e massageou até deixá-lo intumescido. Novo gemido, agora mais agoniado. Os olhos fechados do aquariano mostrando que estava indo pelo caminho certo. O rosto levemente corado. Adorava vê-lo assim. Sabia ser só consigo. – Já teve, Dégel? – Insistiu. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e fincou seus olhos nos dele.

Sem entender onde o escorpiano queria chegar, o aquariano gemeu mais alto ao ter seu lábio mordido. Arfou e sustentou-lhe o olhar. Podia ver o brilho ensandecido da luxuria nas íris tão azuis quanto as suas. – Sabe que não temos sonhos... – Respondeu com convicção.

- Hmm... – Era justamente onde o grego queria chegar. – Então, deixe-me lhe proporcionar um sonho, ágape (amor). Um ao qual jamais esqueceremos. – Sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido dele. E que fosse um sonho que eles levariam para o resto de suas vidas. Sim, ele também sentia que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer, e como Dégel, Kardia não queria tocar no assunto. Preferia perder-se nos braços do amante e amá-lo a noite toda se assim fosse o desejo de ambos.

Habilmente, o escorpiano deslizou a mão que prendia as de Dégel por toda a extensão do braço direito dele. Com a outra mão foi levantando a camisa que ele usava. Aproveitou-se que o francês não tinha abaixado os braços e tirou-lhe a peça sem delongas. Deixou-a cair aos pés de ambos e o abraçou possessivamente. Lentamente seguiu os traços do pescoço até que sua mão deslizasse pelo rosto perfeito em uma carícia provocante. Olhos nos olhos. O desejo estampado nas íris de ambos. O gelo cristalino e o fogo abrasador.

Kardia percorreu todo o contorno dos lábios de Dégel com a ponta dos dedos indicador e médio. Sorriu lascivamente ao tê-los abocanhados pelo aquariano.

Dégel não conseguia desviar os olhos dos do grego. Liberou os dígitos dele apenas quando finalmente conseguiu puxar-lhe o cinto que lhe prendia o quíton a cintura. A clássica e antiga vestimenta grega apenas não fora ao chão devido ao lindo broche que prendia a única alça ao ombro do amante. Indignado, o aquariano mirou o escorpiano nos olhos. Um brilho divertido iluminou o olhar do outro, o que fez com que o francês revirasse os olhos. Procurou com o olhar pelo que impedira seus intentos e os estreitou tão logo localizou o broche dourado, redondo, com um escorpião em alto relevo. Foi sua vez de sorrir. Um sorriso discreto, mas com gostinho de vitória. Estendeu as mãos para retirá-lo, e com um movimento rápido soltou-o de seu lugar. O bonito quíton de linho deslizou entre os corpos deixando seu dono praticamente nu, com exceção, é claro, da roupa intima.

- Hmm... creio que estou em desvantagem, Dégel. – Kardia mirou-o enquanto este se afastava apenas para colocar o lindo broche em local seguro. Seus olhos acostumados à penumbra deleitando-se com a silhueta definida e máscula do amante. Queria-o para si. Nova ideia. Sem delongas aproximou-se em silencio, quando o aquariano virou-se, travou-lhe a cintura enfiando seus dedos entre a pele e o tecido da calça. Sem nada dizer, rapidamente retirou a peça e a roupa intima de uma vez. Lambeu os lábios sedutoramente apreciando o que via.

Levantou-se devagar e retirou a última peça que vestia. Sem muito esforço ergueu primeiro uma perna e desatou o laço das longas tiras que prendia sua sandália de cabedal ao seu pé, fez o mesmo com a outra perna. Fincou seus olhos desejosos no corpo de alabastro e caminhou até ele. Abraçaram-se. Sentiram o desejo de ambos aumentar. Com um giro rápido Kardia caminhou até a cama enorme sem mesmo saber se estava indo na direção correta. Sentiu as unhas do amado cravarem em sua pele e deixou um gemido baixo escapar por entre seus lábios.

- Dégel... – Ronronou em seu ouvido enquanto serpenteava seu corpo de encontro ao dele. Seus desejos roçando-se. Sorriu ao ouvi-lo responder-lhe com um gemido. – Cama... – Soltou-o lentamente e o observou deitar-se. Deitou ao seu lado e deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo amado. – Vai me deixar dar-nos um sonho? – Questionou ao mordiscar-lhe um mamilo e em seguida enrodilhar a língua provocando-o. Atiçando.

- Kar... – Gemeu em deleite e entregue. As mãos perdidas entre os cachos azulados. Os finos fios que tanto apreciava. Deslizou a palma sobre as ondas azuis e segurou firmemente quando sentiu a língua marcar seu peito como ferro em brasa. Jogou a cabeça para trás ao ter seu desejo abocanhado.

Kardia regozijou-se com o gemido alto. Seu olhar mordaz, aceso, prestando atenção a cada nova emoção avistada no rosto lindo. Os olhos serrados do amante fizeram-no deixá-lo. Um gemido, um protesto e as íris azuladas, translucidas cravaram-se em si. Um sorriso devastador.

- Por que parou? – A voz rouca e sexy.

- Talvez por que eu queira te provocar, quem sabe? – Sorriu de soslaio, mas ao reparar no semblante desnorteado do amante continuou. - Por que não resisto a você. – O escorpiano respondeu. Deitou-se sobre o outro se acomodando entre as pernas de coxas bem definidas. – Olhe para mim, ágape. (amor) – Pediu. E sem mais delongas tomou-o, fundindo-os em um só corpo, alma e coração.

**oOo**

A brisa leve tornou-se um vento moderado. Os cabelos longos agitados caindo-lhe sobre as vistas. Despertou de seus devaneios... de suas recordações. Voltou os olhos para ambos os lados. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia ficado ali, perdido, revivendo um 'sonho'. Suspirou.

"_Kardia!"_ – Pensou. Somente aquele amalucado e belicoso cavaleiro para fazer-lhe desprender-se das coisas... do cotidiano, de suas obrigações. Bufou fazendo a franja erguer um pouco. Precisava partir. Não poderia demorar-se mais.

Deixou o livro que ainda segurava nas mãos sobre a mesa de centro. Sobre este o óculos de leitura e, seguiu para fora de sua estimada biblioteca. O choque do metal dourado com o piso de pedra anunciando sua saída. Não havia de quem despedir-se. Já no patamar abaixo de seu templo voltou seus olhos para cima. Em todas as missões já assumidas nunca olhara para trás, mas daquela vez estava sendo diferente. Parecia que muito lá no fundo, no âmago de seu ser sentia que talvez fosse aquela vez em que não retornaria mais. Balançou a cabeça. Colocou o elmo de sua armadura e continuou a decida até o oitavo templo.

Gemidos chegaram aos seus ouvidos. O escorpiano não estava sozinho. Aos seus pés, um miserável espectro choramingava sua dor. Estava sendo torturado para que falasse ao cavaleiro dourado como poderia chegar até Hades que se refugiara nos céus.

- Mas afinal, Dégel, você ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou ao voltar sua atenção para o imponente cavaleiro.

- Eu não disse. – Respondeu-lhe. Voltou os olhos para o espectro imóvel. Talvez houvesse desmaiado, o veneno de escorpião era por deveras letal. – Estou saindo em missão a pedido da deusa e gostaria que fostes comigo até o leste da Sibéria. – Mirou-o curioso. Sabia que o amante detestava o frio e se não fosse algo de extrema urgência e grande seriedade, riria da cara feita pelo escorpiano.

- Ah! Dégel, procure outro! – Kardia finalmente respondeu. – Sabe que eu e minha agulha não gostamos do frio. – Comentou e ao notar o olhar a si direcionado, correu em dizer. – Sem ofensas, gelo. – Gracejou. Não adiantava, tudo para aquele ser belicoso se resumia a gracinhas e alfinetadas, fosse em quem fosse.

- Talvez queira ir após ouvir o que tenho a lhe dizer. – O aquariano mirou-o de soslaio. Nos lábios um leve sorriso de lado. Sabia que deixaria o outro curioso. E alargou mais o sorriso ao ter sua total atenção. – Estou indo negociar com Poseidon.

- Hmm... Poseidon... Sim, isso é algo bom a se fazer. – Kardia respondeu.

- Talvez seja perigoso, Kardia. – Dégel alfinetou. Queria deixá-lo com mais gana de ir junto dele naquela missão. Conhecia-o muito bem, não era necessário aquilo, mas também gostava de infernizar o amante quando tinha oportunidades.

- Desde quando eu tenho medo do perigo? Procuro por desafios que estejam a minha altura e... – Começou a andar em direção a porta de seu templo. – Vamos logo, Dégel. Antes que Poseidon descubra que estamos indo atrás dele e fuja como fez Hades. – Nos lábios o riso divertido.

O francês suspirou. – Como se um deus precisasse fugir. – Comentou para si mesmo. Esqueceu-se que o amado era detentor de boa audição.

- Alguma coisa errada, Dégel? – Questionou. As mãos na cintura. – Ou está com medo de morrer?

- Não, não há nada errado, Kardia. – Aproximou-se do grego admirando-o com sua armadura dourada. O elmo pontudo deixando-o com um ar maléfico por vezes. – Eu não temo a morte. Vamos indo. – Convidou-o. Mesmo não sentindo medo da morte, algo no fundo de seu ser dizia que aquele talvez fosse um dia fatídico para si, mas não importava. O escorpiano ao seu lado havia lhe proporcionado uma dádiva maravilhosa noites atrás. Um sonho perfeito e graças a isso, seu coração poderia parar de bater a qualquer momento, pois morreria feliz. Sabia-se amado e querido pelo único ser a quem deixara conhecê-lo verdadeiramente.

_**Fim**_

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

*amalucada deitadinha no Divã. Ao seu lado um lindo, tesudo, salve-salve cavaleiro de Ouro.*

**Kardia:** Pergunto-te novamente: Afinal por que terminou assim? E onde foi parar o lemon quente e delicioso que você me prometeu?

Mas hein? Eu não te prometi nada, bichiiinho! *riso de lado* É que o presente é para minha melhor amiga e, bem... ela não gosta muito de lemons como eu tenho costume de fazer. De mais a mais eu quis agradá-la tá bem? Às vezes me pergunto como é que Dégel lhe agüenta. Acho que vou fazer uma continuação dessa fic, mas deixando o aquariano nas garras do Defteros.

**Dégel: **¬¬'

**Kardia: **Opa... você não teria coragem, teria?

Oui, eu tenho coragem suficiente. Sem contar minha rebeldia.

**Kardia:** Mas o que aconteceu com o amor eterno declarado ao casal Ice e Poison dos idos de mil setecentos e antigamente?

Posso mudar de ideia... *olhinhos brilhantes* E agora dá licença que quero falar com as pessoas amigas que aqui chegaram. *empurra o escorpiano pro lado* Merci a todos que aqui chegaram. Sim, eu sei, mas eu não resisto e sempre faço esse momento. Adoro ameaçar certos bichinhos de rabo torto. *olhando para Kardia e para Milo mais ao longe* ^^

Sei que não é nem de perto igual aos dramalhões que tenho costume de escrever e confesso que idealizei um final totalmente diferente deste, mas se o fizesse, iria ser uma obra monstro. Deixo para uma próxima vez. Sim uma próxima vez, pois essa é apenas a primeira fic que faço de Kardia e Dégel em que eles aparecem como os principais. Peço desculpas se acaso eu não agradar alguém, mas eu fiz o meu melhor. Não sou poetisa e erros sempre vão existir. Comentários serão bem vindos, é nosso pagamento não? Então, please, façam uma ficwriter feliz. Comentem.

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
